


First Time

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot of Brian and Dom's first time together :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Brian threw himself into fixing up the Supra. If he didn’t then all he would think about is Dom. His solid build, strong hands, deep rumbling voice. So he buried himself in his work so thoroughly he lost track of time and everything around him. Brian didn’t notice everyone was gone until Dom whispered in his ear.

“Gonna work on that all night?”

Brian jumped, dropping his socket wrench in the engine. “Shit!” He looked over his shoulder. “D-dom...hey! Yeah I just wanted to get the alternator out so I could fix it later.” He bent completely over the hood to reach in and retrieve his tool. 

Dom licked his lips, appreciating the view. “I think you need a break buster.” 

“A break? No I’m good, honest.” He cursed under his breath, blindly searching for the wrench. 

Dom grinned, he loved taking advantage of certain situations. And Brian bent over a car and defenseless? Definitely one he wanted to take advantage of. He put his hands on Brian’s hips, pressing his own lightly against the younger man’s ass. 

Brian froze, his hand still in the car. “Dom?”

“I think you need a break.” He pressed his hips a little harder against him.

He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes questioning. “Are you fucking with me right now?”

Dom slid his hand around his hips and grabbed him, squeezing just a little too hard. 

Brian swore, his hips bucking at the contact. 

He kept his hand there, rubbing his thumb against the growing bulge. “Does it feel like I’m fucking with you?

“Kinda.” 

“Is that right?” Dom used his free hand to unbutton Brian’s jeans. 

Brian let out something halfway between a whimper and a squeak when his jeans were shoved down his hips. Any comment he might have made was cut off by Dom shoving his fingers into his mouth. Brian closed his eyes and sucked on them. 

Dom stroked him lazily with his left hand. His own cock was extremely interested in how Brian was sucking his fingers. He would have to put that mouth to work later. Satisfied they were wet enough Dom pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Without warning he pushed one finger inside him. 

Brian gasped loudly, his body going rigid and his hands gripped the car. 

“Shhh, I got you buster.” Dom whispered in his ear before biting it. He attacked Brian’s neck with his lips and teeth as he used both his hands on him. When Brian relaxed against him Dom added a second finger. 

Brian bit his bottom lip to keep quite. 

“Don’t, I want to hear you.”

He nodded, unable to form words.

Dom slowly teased and stretched him. He found a rhythm Brian liked and stuck with it.

“D-dom…” Brian whimpered. 

“Yeah Bri?” Dom bit his shoulder blade, one of Brian’s sensitive spots.

He pushed down on Dom’s fingers. “S-stop teasing…” Brian shivered when he heard Dom undoing his pants. 

Dom grabbed the small bottle of lube from his pocket and spread it over himself. He pulled his fingers out. Dom grabbed Brian’s ass, spreading his cheeks. He pushed into him with one hard thrust. 

Brian cried out, his hands scrabbling against the car. It was suddenly hard to breath and he didn’t know what to do. 

Dom stayed still inside him. He caressed Brian’s back and sides, teasing all his sensitive spots with his mouth. 

Brian moaned, leaning back into Dom.

Dom slowly pulled back and pushed back in. 

Brian whimpered. “I-it’s ok…k-keep going…” 

“You sure?”

He nodded. 

Dom kept his thrusts slow and gentle, hoping Brian was going to enjoy this as much as he was. 

Brian suddenly cried out, his hips jerking back. 

Dom thrust into the same spot again. 

He moaned loudly and pushed back. 

Dom grinned and angled his hips, hitting Brian’s spot with each thrust. 

After a few minutes of this Brian was pushing back against Dom. His hands gripped his car and his forehead pressed against the cool metal. The moans coming out of him were dirty enough to make a whore blush. 

“Fuck Brian…” Dom thrusted harder, gripping Brian’s hips. 

“Mmmmh! D-dom!” 

He reached around and touched him. Dom pulled on Brian’s erection in time with his thrusts. 

Not being able to hold out anymore Brian orgasmed. He screamed Dom’s name. 

Dom swore against Brian’s shoulders, cuming with him. He panted against his skin, relearning how to breathe. After a minute or so Dom pulled out of him and took a step back. 

Brian turned and fell back against his car, his legs finally giving out. He winced a little, his backside was very sore. 

Dom stepped back into his space and kissed him. 

Smiling Brian leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dom’s neck. “Next time, let’s start with the foreplay?”

He chuckled. “That was my plan but you were so kindly offering your ass up for the taking.” 

Brian pouted. “You made me drop the socket wrench.” 

“Uh huh.” Dom swore when he heard cars pull up. He helped Brian get his pants back up before fixing his own clothes. 

Brian grabbed a rag and cleaned himself off before the crew walked back in with lunch. 

Dom winked at him before walking into the office to grab some food. 

He ducked back down to grab the wrench, hiding his blush. Dom and him just had sex against the car. He took a deep breath before joining the rest of the crew. The look Dom gave him when he walked in promised more and then some. Brian couldn’t wait.


End file.
